Life With The Bodyguard
by Rogue-Phoenix-San
Summary: A series of one-shots based on my fic The Bodyguard. if you haven't read it before, please go back and read that first. Things will make a lot more sense that way!
1. Possession

**Summary:** Viktor Nikiforov has retired from professional figure skating and left his life in St. Petersburg behind to move to Hasetsu, Japan. His lover, Yakuza bodyguard Yuuri Katsuki, awaits his arrival at the Fukuoka airport with great trepidation. The lovers have been apart for months, and they are both equally anxious to be reunited.

Viktor wants nothing more than to get to his new home as soon as possible. The call of a hot shower and a full night's sleep on a soft bed next to Yuuri too powerful to ignore. Yuuri, however, has some more devious plans in mind for his Russian lover. And what Yuuri wants, Yuuri gets.

end summary

Viktor ran into Yuuri's open arms, watery eyes threatening to spill over at the sheer and utter relief of seeing the love of his life once again. Graceful long limbs slipped under shorter muscular ones. Hands splayed open on the Japanese man's back, and Viktor leaned in to rest his chin on Yuuri's shoulder. He held him tight, breathing his scent in deeply and nuzzling his neck.

"おかえりなさい, Viktor."

"Tadaima, Yuuri."

Yuuri pulled out of the embrace to look at Viktor's face, his expression a mix of surprise and pride.

"Viktor! You've been studying Japanese?"

Viktor smiled, luxuriating under Yuuri's pleased reaction.

"I found this channel on YouTube. Videos are separated out into easy lessons and I've been binging on those. I haven't tried any writing so far, I don't think I'm ready yet. How's my pronunciation?"

"It's pretty good. I'll have to test you and see what else you know."

"Hai hai Yuuri-Kun!"

Yuuri's eyes got adorably large and twinkled with absolute delight. He leaned in and wrapped Viktor in a borderline uncomfortable bear hug.

"Viiiikkktoorrrr, you can't just spring that level of cuteness out of the blue on someone! My heart is so full right now that I don't even know what to do with myself."

Viktor giggled as he brought a hand up to stroke Yuuri's hair.

"I'm into surprising people, it's kinda my thing."

"Ya lyublyu tebya, Viktor."

It was now Viktor's turn to transform into an incoherent pile of sappy goo. He was completely overcome with emotion and rendered totally speechless. All he could do was hug Yuuri closer and rain down kisses on any part of the man he could get his lips on. A certain exhausted standard poodle's patience ran out just about then, and a long whine was soon heard from the carrier. It was followed by a few whimpers that cut right through the hearts of the two men standing just a few feet away.

"Sorry, Makkachin! I'll find a place for you to pee soon!"

The two men released their hold on each other and Viktor moved over to kneel down in front of the door to Makkachin's carrier.

"Come meet Makkachin, Yuuri!"

The young Japanese man stepped up to the carrier and knelt down next to Viktor. He put his palm on the carrier door, allowing the dog to smell him. Makkachin sniffed furiously at Yuuri's hand before lavishing it with doggy kisses.

"I knew Makka would like you! He has good taste, just like his daddy."

Yuuri laughed, a sound that struck Viktor with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu.His beautiful face drew me in, his eyes had me hopelessly hooked, and that laugh sealed the deal. It feels like we've known each other so much longer than we actually have.

"Well, I certainly feel honored to have the approval of another Nikiforov! We should get going though, Viktor. I think Makkachin needs a nice patch of grass, pronto."

"Right, are there any suitable areas nearby?"

"Yes, I know just the place. You take Makkachin, I'll grab your bags."

The two men, plus canine, made their way to the parking lot. When they walked up to Yuuri's car, Viktor immediately noticed a difference.

"You had the windows tinted, Yuuri?"

Yuuri turned to look at Viktor, a secretively devious smile dancing across his lips.

"Yes, I figured we could do with a little moreprivacy."

Viktor looked over quizzically at Yuuri, perplexed by the man's sudden covert demeanor. Too tired to delve any deeper, Viktor simply smiled and shrugged.

"Good call, Yuuri."

Luggage was loaded and Makkachin's carrier was placed in the back seat. Viktor didn't want to let him out yet, lest he have anaccidentbefore they could find him a suitable toilet. Yuuri drove to a place called Higashihirao Park that was pretty much across the street from the airport. There was a stadium, a sports complex and a few other facilities. It looked like a really impressively large compound, with a significant patch of forest running along in between the buildings. As they drove quickly past the stadiums, Viktor noticed a sign for Maruo View Point and pointed to it.

"Is that where we're going, Yuuri?"

"Yes, it's a very nice area and there won't be anyone there at this time since there's nothing to see after it gets dark."

Yuuri parked the car, leaving the headlights on so that they could see, and Viktor quickly opened the carrier to let Makkchin out. The dog yawned, stretched, and then made a beeline for the first patch of grass he could get his paws on. After what Viktor suspected was the longest pee of his life, the poodle initiated its pre-pooping ritual of turns, half-turns and one-eighties in the opposite direction. Viktor had a baggie ready and quickly picked up after his dog, disposing of the smelly bundle in a nearby trash can. Makkachin then set off in an impressive display of the zoomies. He ran circles around the two men who stood laughing in sheer delight in the parking lot. Viktor popped the trunk and opened up the suitcase with Makkachin's collapsible water dish and food dish set, as well as the Ziploc bag of kibble he had brought with him. He filled one dish with kibble and set it down on the grass. Makkachin was on it in a flash, gobbling down the tasty morsels as if he hadn't seen food for days.

"Will you be alright with waiting some thirty minutes after he eats before going home? He'll get carsick if his stomach doesn't have the chance to settle."

"It's no problem at all. This is a nice and quiet area and we don't have a schedule to keep or anything. But you must be tired and really looking forward to a hot shower."

Viktor sighed dreamily as he imagined how amazing that hot shower was going to feel once he got home…theirhome.

"You're right, I ammostdefinitely looking forward to returning, with you…toourhome."

"I still can't believe you bought the house. I can't believe that it's back in the Katsuki family, and that it'sours."

Viktor poured water from a bottle he had in the car and Makkachin immediately switched his attention to that bowl instead, draining it all in one go. Viktor refilled it and watched it get emptied a second time.

"Wow, you're a thirsty boy today aren't you Makka pooper?"

"He's not the only one."

Viktor gasped as Yuuri pulled up behind him, chest flush against his back, and wrapped his arms around his waist. The young Japanese man began nibbling gently at his neck and a wave of little shivers rippled along his whole body before his skin broke out in goosebumps. Yuuri chuckled as he pulled in even closer, tilting his head before taking Viktor's earlobe into his mouth, causing the Russian man to moan unabashedly into the night air.

"Mmm, you're so responsive today Viktor."

"I can't help it, it's been almost two months since I last felt your touch! And, as much as I wanted to ravage you at the airport, I know it wouldn't have been very culturally acceptable."

Yuuri ran his hands up and down Viktor's abdomen and chest, thankful that the man had decided to leave his coat in the car.

"Well, we're all alonenow."

Viktor covered Yuuri's hands with own and pushed them down until they were resting on his hardening cock.

"I've missed yousomuch, Yuuri. Our Facetime sexy time kept me alive while we were apart, but they just paled in comparison to the real thing and weren't nearly enough to sate me."

Yuuri began running his palms down the front of Viktor's pants, sliding them along his inner thighs before massaging the now fully hardened appendage through the material.

"Trust me, I know. There were quite a few days when thoughts of you utterly consumed me, and I jacked off till my dick was so raw that even Gordon Ramsay would have yelled at me."

"That sounds…painful," Viktor stated as he winced at the imagery that had formed in his mind.

"Not as painful as being apart from you. Now get in the car, Viktor. I want you to make me yours."

Viktor begrudgingly pulled away from his Japanese lover before turning around to face him.

"In the car? Yuuri, I want to love you properly. Can't it wait?"

Yuuri growled as he backed Viktor up against the car.

"When we get home, you can tease and torture me, love me, and take me in any way you choose, and as many times as you want. But right now, Ineedyou Viktor. We have both waited long enough and I seriously don't think I can survive another second in your presence without first having your cock pounding up my ass. So would you please be a dear and fuck my brains out?"

Viktor's jaw dropped open as Yuuri's words hit him like a ton of bricks. He was a bit shocked, but mostly turned on by the erotic filth that had tumbled out of the man's mouth. Viktor placed a hand on each of Yuuri's shoulders and quickly flipped their positions, now having Yuuri sandwiched intimately between his achingly hard cock and the car.

"Well, I couldn't possibly turn down such aneloquentlyworded request, now could I?"

Viktor leaned forward, gently nosing Yuuri's lips and running his tongue along the lower one before pulling it into his mouth and suckling on it. Yuuri closed his eyes, moaning deeply before tilting his head up. Viktor then seized both of Yuuri's lips, tenderly kissing the man, as if allowing the two pairs of lips to re-familiarize themselves with one another. Yuuri's hands were soon in Viktor's hair though, pulling his head down to press their lips together more urgently. Viktor pushed his hips forward, grinding his hardness viciously against Yuuri's own arousal. A deep rumble formed in Viktor's chest as Yuuri whimpered sweetly into his mouth. His cock twitched eagerly in his pants, and Viktor could no longer hold back. He slipped his tongue into Yuuri's mouth and ground his hips forward rhythmically in time with each pass of his tongue.

He felt Yuuri's hands slide down from his hair to dig fingernails into the skin at his back. Viktor picked up Yuuri's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Yuuri immediately locked his ankles at Viktor's back and wrapped his arms around his neck, clawing desperately at his upper back. Viktor was merciless. He ground his hips harder into the Japanese man, using the new angle and resistance offered by the car to his utmost advantage. Eventually, the way his hard cock was trapped inside his pants had become too painful for him to ignore and he knew that it was time to take things to the next level. He broke the kiss with Yuuri and the two men panted as they each tried to catch their breath.

"So…I'm guessing you have a plan or…something, Yuuri? How's this going to work?"

Yuuri released his ankles from behind Viktor and slowly allowed the insides of his legs to press intimately against the Russian man as he slid them back down to the ground.

"You're damn right I do. First, let's get Makkachin inside the car. He can nap in the front while we make use the back."

Viktor called Makka over and opened the front door, ushering the poodle inside. He threw away the remaining dregs of water in the bowl and wiped both bowls off before collapsing them and putting them away. Yuuri meanwhile was reaching for something in the glove compartment before opening the door to the back seat and slipping in. Viktor joined him in the back seat a short while later. As soon as Viktor was comfortably seated, Yuuri crawled into his lap and hungrily devoured his lips. The Russian man groaned, the feel of Yuuri's hardened cock pushing down on his own sending flames of desire out to set his blood on fire. Without breaking their kiss, Yuuri reached over with his left hand and undid Viktor's belt. He then fumbled with the button on his jeans before pulling the zipper down. He slipped the hand into Viktor's standard wear bikini briefs and wrapped it firmly around his prize, earning a deep moan from him. Yuuri began stroking Viktor's cock slowly and deliberately, while still managing to grind his hips firmly, albeit erratically, into his Russian lover. Viktor pulled away from Yuuri's lips to lavish attention on the man's neck. He kissed, nibbled and suckled every inch of the alabaster skin within his reach, before making his way up to the defenseless earlobe.

Yuuri cried out the moment Viktor's teeth grazed the tender flesh of his earlobe and reflexively tightened his grip his cock. The action caused Viktor to suck in a harsh breath, the sound muffled by the mouthful of earlobe. Viktor pulled away briefly to look at Yuuri, eyes hazy behind a fog of passion.

"Pants off,now."

Yuuri released his grip on Viktor's cock, causing the man to whimper at the loss of pressure and heat. He backed off Viktor's lap and quickly untied the drawstring on his jogging pants before pulling them off and tossing them carelessly onto the driver's seat. Viktor's eyes watched every minute movement intently, taking pleasure in the impromptu min-striptease.

"I think I'm starting to fully grasp just how cunningly sneaky you are, Yuuri. The tinted windows, the easily removable pants…how long have you been orchestrating this for?"

Yuuri smiled a sinfully salacious smile as he winked at Viktor.

"I think it might have been somewhere between two or three hours after you left for Russia."

"Боже мой, Yuuri! You've been planning this for a while!"

The Japanese man leaned in and placed a long kiss on Viktor's lips, backing away when the Russian man tried to pull his head closer and deepen the kiss.

"I have a few more surprises for you,ifyou think you can handle them, that is."

Viktor's eyes lit up at the mention of one of his favorite words of all time.

"Go ahead then Yuuri, surprise me!"

Yuuri leaned back against the car door and spread his legs wide. Viktor gasped and his face turned a charming shade of beet red as he looked down and saw a handle poking out of where Yuuri's cute little hole should be.

"Y-Y-Yuuri! Is that a…are you…?"

Yuuri practically purred as he stroked himself, smiling smugly as he was pinned under Viktor's smoldering gaze.

"Do you like what you see, Viktor? I wanted to be ready for you."

Viktor's mouth had gone dry, his seeping cock twitched visibly and a breathless little drawn-out moan made its way past his dry lips. He felt like a man who had wandered the desert for days and had suddenly found himself in the midst of an oasis. He needed to quench his thirst, and Yuuri was just the refreshing tall drink he needed. Viktor reached for the handle and slowly began to pull. Yuuri cried out as his walls clenched more tightly around the object, as if not wishing to be parted from the delicious feeling of fullness it gave him. Gently and gradually, Viktor removed the plug from Yuuri, until it was fully dislodged. It was quickly packed away and set aside. Yuuri then took out a condom and a small packet of lube. Viktor felt a bit hurt as he spotted the condom. Every fantasy he'd ever had about making love to Yuuri hadneverincluded a condom. It annoyed him and he pouted petulantly as he eyed the little square of foil with scorn. He felt a warm hand on his cheek and looked up to see Yuuri staring intently at him. Suddenly ashamed for having such a childish reaction to a simple object, Viktor opened his mouth to speak.

"It's only for today, love. I couldn't very well drive us back home with your cum leaking out of my ass, now could I? It would be a bit uncomfortable and rather messy."

And Viktor understood, the realization filling his mind with clarity. Yuuri had brought a condom, but not because he didn't trust Viktor and did not want his cum inside him, but because the particular situation demanded practical solutions.

"You reallydidthink of everything, didn't you?"

"I did."

Yuuri opened the package and carefully removed the condom. He pinched the end and then unrolled it before slipping it onto Viktor's cock. His movements were sensual and deliberate, and he made sure to stroke the entire length of the engorged appendage with each unrolling motion of the condom. Viktor groaned and lifted his hips off the back seat, seeking more of that tantalizing friction. Yuuri ripped open the little packet of lube and drizzled it down on the angry purple-red tip of Viktor's fully hardened girth, spreading it down its length, providing an even coating. He used the excess lube to rub at his puckered opening, moaning at the sensations it elicited. Yuuri wiped his hand on some tissue and then moved to straddle Viktor's hips once more.

"It may not be quite how you imagined taking me for the first time, but at least I can make sure that you get the best seat in the house! It's gotallthe best and unobstructed views."

Yuuri grabbed Viktor's cock and lined it up with his entrance. He slowly began to lower himself onto it, savoring the pressure on his opening as it made it past the outer ring of muscle. Viktor's hands flew up to grip Yuuri's shoulders, squeezing them firmly once he felt Yuuri's inner walls tightening around him. Both men threw their heads back, crying out in tandem as Yuuri lowered himself further, swallowing Viktor deeper into his hot and slick ass. Yuuri continued his torturous descent, pausing every so often to allow himself to adjust to being filled by Viktor's substantial cock. Beads of sweat glistened on the forehead of each man, droplets of it running down from their hairline and racing down their temples. Once Yuuri had lowered himself to the hilt, he slumped forward and rested his chin on the back of the seat. Both he and Viktor were both panting steadily, breathless from a mix of the ferocity of their ardor as well as the heat exerted from the strain of the controlled descent. Every fiber of Viktor's being had screamed at him to thrust up into Yuuri's welcoming heat, and it had taken a herculean effort to not do exactly just that. He didn't want to hurt Yuuri, and so had fought to remain as still as possible while the younger man had set the pace.

"Ngh…kami Viktor, I've never been so fucking full my entire life."

Viktor turned his head and placed a few kisses on Yuuri's neck.

"Are you alright, my love?"

"Yeah, I'm just still…adapting."

"Move whenever you're ready, don't rush. I'm quite happy to hold you here like this for as long as it takes. It's quite warm and comfortable actually. You're like a giant cosy."

Yuuri lifted his head from the back seat, crying out as the motion set off spasms in his inner walls as his body rediscovered the intrusion. He took a deep breath, released it slowly and then stared incredulously into Viktor's eyes.

"Did you just…compare my ass to a...tea cosy?"

"No, no, of course not! I wouldn't dream ofeverdoing such a thing. I was thinking more 'dick cosy', a dickosy if you will."

Yuuri shook his head as he tried not to laugh.

"I love your mind, Viktor. You have the most interesting outlook on things. The stuff that comes out of your mouth sometimes is absolutely priceless."

Yuuri took Viktor's face into his hands and placed a loving kiss on the Russian man's lips.

"You're beautiful, unique, smart and totally hot. But best of all, you aremine."

Yuuri dug his knees into the back seat on either side of Viktor's lap and lifted himself to where only the tip of Viktor's cock remained inside him.

"…and I amyours."

Yuuri brought his hips back down, taking Viktor's full length in one movement.

Viktor sawstars, and his cries of anguished pleasure filled the car, drawing a startled look from Makkachin in the front seat. The dog tentatively sniffed the air, and once he was satisfied that his human was not in danger, curled back up on himself and seemed to just ignore them. Yuuri braced himself on the back seat and began a relentless assault on Viktor's cock, bringing his hips up and down mercilessly with increasing speed. Viktor reached around with his hands, taking a pert globe of Yuuri's ass in each one before spreading his cheeks. Viktor pulled Yuuri down onto his cock, impaling him with each upward thrust of his hips. Yuuri tilted his head back, mouth slack as non-stop cries were ripped from his throat. As his body became increasingly overcome with pleasure, his bones felt as if they'd suddenly turned to jelly. He found himself unable to actively bring his hips down to meet Viktor's thrusts and instead just hung on for dear life as the man beneath him enthusiastically skewered him on his cock.

Yuuri leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Viktor's neck and ensnaring the man's lips in a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. Yuuri wanted so desperately to kiss Viktor properly, but the current luscious pounding of his ass and the snap of Viktor's hips were conspiring to wrench as many cries from him as possible, keeping his mouth and lips from obeying him. The new angle allowed Viktor's cock to brush up against Yuuri's p-spot, and he just about screamed in his face.

"A-a-ahhh…ngh! Shit! I'm…fuck!"

Yuuri's brain could no longer process rational thoughts. His mind seemed like it had gone blank, and the only thing he could do was ride out the waves of euphoria as they washed over him. A jab of ecstasy deep inside him signaled that he was close to losing himself completely. Viktor either sensed this or was himself close to orgasm, for he picked up the pace significantly, gripping Yuuri's butt even tighter and bringing him more viciously down onto his cock. The sounds of their love-making filled the car and steamed the windows. Sweat dripped freely from each man's brow as the shared heat of their bodies further increased their core temperature. With one last cry, Viktor finally went over the edge, holding Yuuri still as he pumped furiously into him a few more times before slowing down and then coming to a full stop. The Russian man lifted his shirt up, tucking it into his collar before taking Yuuri's weeping cock into his hand. It was more than what the Japanese man's overly sensitized body could take. White-hot cum exploded from him, spurting steadily onto Viktor's taught stomach as he roared his orgasm into the night.

Yuuri slumped forward a second and final time, totally spent and boneless. With the only sensation flitting about the edges of his awareness at the time being that of Viktor's hand on his head, gently stroking his hair. A few moments later, a husky whisper in his ear sent tremors rippling through Yuuri's body.

"You are mine."

Yuuri smiled and placed a kiss on Viktor's neck.

"I am yours."

terminology_

おかえりなさい (okaerinasai) – Japanese: welcome home

ただいま (tadaima) – Japanese: I'm home.

はいはい (hai hai) – Japanese: yes, yes

Боже мой (Bozhe moy) – Russian: oh my god


	2. Reverence

Yuuri pulled the car into the driveway and parked in the usual spot, before pulling the handbrake and exiting the vehicle. He stretched his arms over his head and then placed his palms on his lower back, arching backward until he heard a few satisfying cracks. He sighed, stopping to rub his temples. He was exhausted, hungry and cranky. It had been one hell of a long day, and the one-hour drive home had felt like three. Viktor hadn't even been back for one full day when he'd had to travel to Fukuoka for a 'business meeting' with the organization head honchos. Since the house was no longer Yakuza property, he no longer had any forced ties to them but had been asked by the big boss to remain on standby for the random odd job every once in a while.

The boss agreed to respect his wishes to return to a 'normal life', but Yuuri was the best that they had, and would really appreciate it if he'd help them out every so often. It seemed like a polite and reasonable request, considerate even. To the untrained ear, it would have sounded like nothing out of the ordinary, but he knew better. The Yakuza didn't 'request' they 'commanded'. Before leaving, he made sure that he'd thanked them for all the training they'd provided him, for having taken such good care of him, and also for their benevolence. Dealing with the Yakuza was an elaborate dance of words and death. Like wading through a river infested with sleepy alligators. If you're quiet and don't draw attention to yourself, you get to the other side, and you live. But if you do something wrong, and the alligators feel disturbed or slighted, you die.

He turned the key and walked into the genkan, immediately removing his shoes and socks, wiggling his toes happily and enjoying the freedom from the confined space. He called out into the house.

"Hey Viktor, you home?"

There was no response. As he went to put his shoes on the getabako, he saw that there was something taped to it. It was a small lilac-colored envelope with his name written on it. He removed it and then opened the envelope. There was a small note inside.

_note 1_

Dearest Most Wonderful Yuuri,

Welcome home! I have prepared a very special evening for you. All you need to do is follow the directions exactly as they are on each card. There will be a new card with instructions at each new location. Make sure you follow each one perfectly! No cheating, I'll know!

**Step 1****:** please go DIRECTLY to the bathroom with the tub in it. There's a nice, hot bubble bath waiting for you. You have 30 minutes (don't you dare try to leave early!) to get clean, relax and unwind.

Love you!

Viktor.

_end note 1_

Yuuri couldn't help but smile, all the day's troubles instantly forgotten. Viktor was always so full of surprises, and there was never a dull moment whenever he was around. Yuuri could tell that Viktor had put a lot of effort into trying to do something nice for him, and so he would play along and follow the directions to a tee. He was also very curious and excited to see where this evening would lead him. He entered the house and listened for any signs of life. There didn't seem to be anyone home. The living room was empty and the kitchen door was closed. Yuuri fought the urge to check under the kotatsu and see if the kitchen door was locked or not, but went straight to the bathroom as directed. When he opened the door, he gasped. The lights were off, but the room absolutely glowed with the flickering light of at least ten candles. Yuuri could see that rose petals had been artfully strewn about the whole room. It smelled absolutely incredible in there, a mix of rose from all the petals and lavender from the bubble bath. As he stepped further into the room, he noticed that there was a glass of red wine on the counter, with another little envelope propped up against the stem of the glass. He quickly picked it up, eager to see what Viktor had planned for him next.

_note 2_

Yuuri, My Love,

I hope you find the ambiance to your liking. This room was strategically designed for your ultimate relaxation. There is a timer already set for thirty minutes, please start it as soon as you're settled in the water.

**Step 2****:** Once you are done with your bath, please head directly to your bedroom. Further instructions will be there waiting for you.

Yours always,

Viktor.

_end note 2_

Yuuri looked at the inviting bubbly water, with its copious amounts of suds floating on top, and suddenly couldn't wait to get in. He quickly stripped off his clothes and sat on the little stool next to the tub. He doused his entire body, taking the opportunity to wash his hair as well. Once he had washed the day's grime off, he stood up once more. He placed a hand in the bath water to check the temperature, it was perfect. He grabbed the glass of wine and set it on the thick edge of the bathtub, and then started the timer. He gently lowered himself into the welcoming water, sighing in total contentment once he was fully immersed.

He leaned his head back against the little pillow and reached for the wine, took a tentative sip and swooned. He wished he could have kissed Viktor right there and then. The man sure knew his wines and had managed to find one that was everything he'd ever wanted in a red wine. It was rich and tasted of dark fruits, plums, and chocolate, its scent a mix of leather and dry earth. He sipped slowly at the wine as he watched the wax drip off the candles nearest to him, mesmerized by the dancing flames. He was snapped out of his reverie by the soft beeping of the timer, feeling a bit sad that the time had gone by so quickly. The hot water and wine had worked soporific wonders on his body and mind, leaving him feeling calm and loose. He stepped out of the bath and pulled the stopper, before turning to rinse the suds off. Once the tub was drained, he quickly cleaned up after himself and blew out all the candles before toweling off and heading to his room.

When he opened the door, he immediately saw a hanger on the wall hook. On it was a dress-shirt in a stunning shade of peacock blue, and a black tie draped around the neck of the hanger. A black suit was also laid out on the bed for him. There was a small gift bag on the bed next to the suit, the edge of yet another little envelope just visible out of the opening. He approached the bag and removed the envelope, opening it up and taking out his next set of instructions.

_note 3_

Dear Mr. Sexy,

I hope your bath was soothing and that your stresses washed away in the exquisitely scented bath water. I hope you don't mind, but I have taken the liberty of choosing your attire for the evening. Please open your gift before getting dressed. I would like you to take a selfie while using it and send it to me. Make sure the angle of your photo shows how well it accentuates your features.

**Step 3****:** Once you've taken the photo, get dressed. Walk out to the front door and put on the fancy shoes I have prepared for you. Step out of the house and place yourself just outside the front door. Reach into your right suit pocket, you will find a strip of black cloth in it. Use that to blindfold yourself. Wait for me, I will come get you.

Your loyal sexbunny,

Viktor.

_end note 3_

Yuuri was now tremendously intrigued. Why all the secrecy with the blindfold? Was Viktor going to take him somewhere for dinner? He had more immediate curious concerns at the moment though, as his eyes fell on the little gift bag on the bed. He picked it up, removing a weighted bundle of colored tissue paper from it before setting it back down on the bed. When he unwrapped it, exposing its mystery contents, he just about keeled over. In his hand was a rather sizable navy blue butt plug, its handle terminating in a large piece of costume jewelry the same color as the shirt he'd be wearing that night. There had also been two small packets of lube and a little strip of paper inside. The paper read: From Russia, with love. He shook his head, a lewd smile dancing across his lips. That naughty, naughty Russian deviant! He's left absolutely no doubt as to how the evening is going to end. Yuuri stared back down at his 'gift' and felt himself get hard just thinking about stuffing himself full with its heft. Well, I guess I better get started. He's expecting a selfie after all.

He tore open one little packet of lube and coated his fingers. He brought the wet fingers to his puckered entrance, rubbing at it as he spread the lube around. He poured more lube onto his digits before pushing his index finger inside. Now I get why Viktor wanted to get me so relaxed. This would have been nearly impossible if I were still as tense as when I first got home. He continued working himself with his fingers until he had four of them pumping in and out of him. Feeling that he had sufficiently prepared himself, he reached for the half-empty packet of lube and used all its remaining contents to coat the plug, then opened the second packet and emptied all of it as well. He was feeling extremely thankful that Viktor had decided to be so generous with the lubricant. As he slowly pushed the plug into his ass, he bit back a moan. His entrance was being stretched beyond anything he'd had experienced in recent times, and he went slowly so as to not injure himself. Bit by bit, the plug was swallowed by his body, until it was nestled deep inside him, the glittering jewel being the only indicator of its presence. He felt so incredibly stuffed. He had no idea how he was going to make it through the evening, just having it in him was wreaking havoc with his ability to think properly.

He stood up slowly, allowing his body to adjust to the change in position. It was going to take some getting used to, but he felt like he could at least make it through the evening without cumming in his own pants. He grabbed his selfie stick out the dresser drawer and mounted his phone onto it. He laid back down on the bed and spread his legs, holding his cock and balls out of the way with his free hand. He planted his feet firmly on the bed and thrust his hips upward, angling the camera dow so that it would shoot right between his open legs from higher up. He made the sexiest pout he could muster and pushed the button. A fierce blush lit up his cheeks as he stared at the picture he'd just taken of himself. It was so racy and saucy, he almost didn't recognize himself. It's perfect.

_instant messaging_

Yuuri has sent a photo.

seen at 18:56

Viktor: 🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥Omfg!🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

_end instant messaging_

He put his phone down, smirking smugly at the obvious win he'd just scored. Well, if Viktor is going to fight dirty, then so should I. He ignored the underwear his lover had set out for him and instead opted for going commando under his dress pants. Viktor's going to have one hell of a pleasant surprise later on. He got dressed, making sure to spray on some of the Gucci EDP he knew drove Viktor wild. He put his phone in his left pocket and reached into the right one to check that the blindfold was in there. It was. He walked back out to the genkan and saw a shiny black pair of shoes that hadn't been there earlier when he'd gotten home. So Viktor's been here the whole time, staying out of sight and creeping on me like some kind of romance-addled stalker. Yuri laughed. Sounds about right! He walked out of the house, closing the front door behind him. He put on the blindfold and waited.

He'd only been out there for a few minutes when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He remained silent, waiting to see what Viktor would do next. He felt a pair of warm lips at the base of his throat and shuddered a the sudden sensation. Those same lips traveled north, stopping to press themselves hotly against his own. Viktor broke their kiss but stayed close enough to him that he could feel the man's breath blowing gently on his face as he spoke.

"You look incredible, my love. Just how I knew you would."

"Thank you. I can't take any credit for it though, I was dressed by someone with impeccable taste."

"Hmm, indeed you were."

Yuuri felt Viktor move to his left side and loop an arm around his.

"Let's get going then, you must be hungry."

"I'm starving."

Yuuri felt himself being led along the side of the house. The side of the house? Where are we going? I thought for sure he'd take me to the car and drive me somewhere for dinner.

"Viktor? Where are we going?"

"To the back yard."

Now Yuuri was really confused. Why did he have to get all dressed up to go to his own back yard?

"Um...okay."

The Russian man giggled, a pleasant sound that sent shards of want straight to his groin. His ass immediately clenched around the butt plug and he nearly stumbled.

"Are you alright, dearest? You seem to be struggling with a rather large problem."

Yuuri scowled angry daggers at Viktor, feeling annoyed that the Russian couldn't see them right now due to the blindfold.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a pain in the ass."

Viktor laughed.

"Gods, I love your sass."

"You said that wrong. It's pronounced 'ass', my love."

Viktor was now laughing so hard next to him that he heard a few uncharacteristic snorts and chortles.

"Oh-my-god, enough, Yuuri! We'll never make it to dinner if we keep this up."

Yuuri grinned widely and he counted yet another victory for himself that night. About a minute later, they finally came to a stop where Yuuri knew the back yard to be. He felt Viktor reach for the blindfold and pull it off. When he opened his eyes, he was treated to such a sight that he had to rub his eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him. His back yard had been completely transformed. There was a table for two set out on the deck, a long white tablecloth draping down over its sides. Two candles adorned the table and there was a white vase with a solitary red rose stemming from it. His eyes wandered upward and he gasped when he saw all the fairy lights strewn about the yard. Tears welled up in his eyes as his heart swelled with so much love that he felt as if he would burst.

"So, what do you think?"

Yuri turned to look at Viktor, and when he laid eyes on him, the tears he'd been holding in spilled over their banks. The man looked absolutely stunning in an ensemble nearly identical to his own, except that his shirt was in a dazzling shade of magenta. Yuuri sniffled as his watery voice cracked in the night air.

"It's...beautiful. YOU'RE beautiful. No one...has ever done anything like this...for me before."

Viktor stepped in and cupped Yuuri's face with his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the runaway tears.

"Shh, don't cry my love. It's a damn shame that no one has ever treated you like you deserve to be treated. But I'm glad in a way because now that pleasure is all mine."

Yuuri nodded and Viktor pulled him in for a hug.

"Let's get started on dinner, shall we?"

Viktor led Yuuri to the table and pulled the chair out for him. The Japanese man lowered himself gingerly onto it and Viktor had to tap into all his willpower to not tease him about it. Once he was comfortably seated and had his napkin on his lap, Viktor excused himself to go get their food. He came back a few minutes later with two bowls of soup and freshly baked rolls toasted to perfection.

"The soup tonight, Monsieur Katsuki, is a delicious seafood bisque made with fresh prawns, scallops, calamari, mussels, and white fish fillet. It's been made with a white wine base with fresh cream and paprika."

Yuuri breathed in the rich seafood aroma emanating from his bowl and practically drooled all over himself.

"It smells amazing! Did you make this all yourself?"

Viktor beamed with pride.

"I did. I baked the rolls, too. Did you like the wine you had earlier?"

Yuuri perked up at the mention of the wine.

"I did! It was incredible! It was so flavorful and rich. Do you have any more?"

"I sure do. I'll be right back."

Viktor returned with a tray containing a large bowl of salad, two glasses and a bottle of Shiraz. Then he set everything down on the table and took his seat across from Yuuri. He gestured flamboyantly toward the salad, scooping some onto each of their plates.

"The salad is roasted chicken with peppercorn ranch dressing."

They raised their glasses and clinked them together. Viktor smiled beautifully at Yuuri.

"Bon appetit!"

Once the soup and salad were finished, Viktor put all the dirty dishes on the tray and moved to take them back into the kitchen. Yuuri stood up to help him but was told to sit back down.

"No Yuuri, tonight is all about you. Let me take care of you tonight."

Yuuri nodded and sat back down, feeling just a little more in love with the Russian man that came crashing into his life just a few months earlier. He busied himself reveling in the taste of the wine until Viktor returned with something that he heard before he saw. As Viktor set the two plates on the table, he cleared his throat and placed a hand over his heart.

"And now, for the pièce de résistance...filet mignon with steamed broccoli and carrots."

Yuuri looked down at the scrumptious sizzling steak on his plate and was absolutely flabbergasted.

"Viktor...this is...this is too much. You must have spent all day on this meal. How did you manage to get everything ready?"

"Well, I had some help from the Nishigoris. They helped me get the table and lights, and also took me grocery shopping first thing after you left this morning."

Yuuri felt overwhelmed. He still couldn't believe that Viktor had gone through all this trouble just for him. He reached across the table and took Viktor's hand in his own. He brought it up to his lips and placed a tender kiss on it.

"Thank you. I'm absolutely touched."

Viktor winked at him and smirked seductively at him.

"The night is young, my love. I'm not done with you yet."

Yuuri blushed at Viktor's words. If his 'gift' was any indication of how things were going to go tonight, he fully expected to get wrecked before it was all said and done.

The steak was perfect. Yuuri chewed each bite slowly and deliberately, savoring the rich taste of the meat. He'd had a few glasses of wine by now and was feeling pleasantly tipsy. Viktor produced another bottle of the same stuff and against his better judgment, decided to have one more. Viktor returned to the kitchen one last time and returned with chocolate marble cheesecake. He enjoyed it so thoroughly that he could see Viktor blushing at his end of the table.

"Mmmm, sweet kami…I think I fully understand now what the word 'foodgasm' is all about."

By the end of it all, Yuuri was feeling impossibly full and the most sated he'd felt in ages. He wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin and then folded it neatly before setting in back down on the table. He patted the noticeable bulge in his stomach and sighed, closing his eyes as he luxuriated in the feeling of satisfaction. He was so out of it that he didn't even notice that Viktor had cleared everything from the table and was now standing next to him, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Yuuri, you need to stand up please."

Yuuri nodded groggily and did as he was asked. Viktor removed the table cloth and set it aside. He moved the table off to the side, leaving the deck clear once more. Suddenly, music filled the air and he looked around, confused as to where it was coming from. Viktor was soon standing in front of him, hand extended in a clear invitation.

"Yuuri Katsuki, would you do me the honor of granting me this dance?"

Yuuri brought both hands to cover his mouth. His eyes twinkled under the glow of the fairy lights and he felt positively delighted. He reached out and took Viktor's hand in his own, being pulled in until he was cheek-to-cheek with the Russian man.

"Let's just enjoy each other's company for a while. Will you let me hold you Yuuri, just like this, for a little while?"

"Of course. You may hold me for as long as you want Viktor. I will be there to hold onto you right back."

Playlist : Christina Perri – A Thousand Years, Ellie Goulding – Love Me Like You Do, John Legend – All Of Me, Snow Patrol – Chasing Cars, James Arthur – Say You Won't Let Go, Sam Smith – Stay With Me, Lifehouse – You And Me, Zayn & Sia – Dusk Till Dawn

They danced for what seemed like hours, sometimes simply holding onto one another, and at other times taking turns lavishing kisses on anything their lips could reach. They swayed gently in the cool spring air, the gleam from the fairy lights casting glimmering flecks of color onto both of their forms.

"How are you feeling, Yuuri?"

Yuuri sighed as he nuzzled Viktor's neck.

"Hopelessly in love."

Viktor chuckled as he kissed the top of Yuuri's head.

"I'm honored, I'm also hopelessly in love with you. But, I was referring to your state of comfort."

Yuuri blushed fiercely and tried to hide his face in the crook of Viktor's neck to cover his embarrassment.

"Oh! I'm…I'm ok. I feel good. Not as uncomfortably full as earlier."

"Wonderful! That means we're ready for the next part of this evening's entertainment."

Yuuri pulled away from Viktor's neck to look into the man's eyes.

"Wait, there's more? What have you…ah! Ahhhhh! What the…? A-a-ahhhh!"

Viktor looked into the startled wide eyes of his Japanese lover and smirked, the act making him look devastatingly and ruthlessly sexy.

"I've got a little confession to make. Your gift is a bit more than what it seems. It comes with batteries, WiFi and remote control."

For a few seconds, all Yuuri could do was stare and gape incredulously at the man standing in front of him. But before he could say anything more, he nearly doubled over as the intensity of the vibrations increased, reverberating through his prostate and turning his bones to jelly.

"Ngh-ah! Fuck! Viktor, you're…ahhhhhh! Killing me, here!"

"Pleasure and pain are inexorably entwined, my love. A little bit of one can add immeasurable enhancements to the other."

Viktor pulled Yuuri in against him roughly and captured his lips in a heated kiss that curled his toes. He gasped and panted wantonly into the man's mouth, their tongues warring against each other vigorously whenever they made contact. The intensity of the vibrations increased yet again and Yuuri pulled away abruptly to scream his ecstasy into the space between them. He ground his hips shamelessly into Viktor, his rock-hard cock seeking release from the delicious torture.

"My, my…aren't we enthusiastic this evening?"

Yuuri was long past the point of coherent thought and speech. All he could think about was the pleasure coursing through his body. All he could do was WANT. He grabbed Viktor by the lapel of his suit jacket and pulled him in, crashing their lips harshly together. He ground his hips harder into Viktor's, trying to use his body to tell Viktor what his mouth couldn't. He sighed as he felt their arousals pushing against one another. When Viktor reached down to palm his erection, his knees nearly gave out on him. He grabbed onto Viktor's shoulders and threw his head back as the deluge of sensations threatened to overwhelm his senses. He heard a surprised gasp from Viktor and tried to look at him, but his eyes were glassy and unfocused, and he simply couldn't figure out how to speak at that moment.

"Yuuri! You're not wearing any underwear!"

All he could do was smile lopsidedly at Viktor and nod weakly. Viktor shook his head and laughed.

"I guess I'm not the only one with surprises this evening."

Viktor pulled down Yuuri's zipper and reached in, pulling the dripping hardness out into the cool air. Yuuri shuddered as the coolness settled like a blanket on his burning hot flesh. Viktor moved behind him, pulling him flush against his chest. He took Yuuri's cock into his hand once more and began to slide it along its length. Yuuri's hips jerked forward helplessly, and he whimpered feebly as his breath left him in irregular puffs and pants. When Viktor turned up the vibrations once again, Yuuri could no longer hold himself up. His knees buckled and he began to slide down Viktor's body but was stopped by the man's strong arm wrapping around him. He walked them over to one of the chairs and sat down, settling Yuuri down on his lap.

"There, that should be more comfortable. Now, where was I? Oh, yes…here."

Yuuri cried out as Viktor gave his cock a hard squeeze. He twisted and writhed on Viktor's lap, the position serving to push the plug directly onto his p-spot. His nails dug into Viktor's thighs, fingers clenching and unclenching spastically as his body was wracked by waves of pleasure. He could feel Viktor's own hardened cock pushing up against his backside and grinding against him in time with the movements of his hand. He could feel the tightly winding coil in the pit of his stomach reaching its maxim. He gave Viktor's thighs a particularly vicious squeeze and screamed his completion at the sky. Viktor brought a hand up to cover Yuuri's mouth, muffling his screams and he rode out wave, after wave, after endless wave of rapture. He seemed stuck in a perpetual cycle of orgasmic hell. Each spurt was followed by his ass squeezing down on the plug, which in turn pushed up against his prostate and caused him to further spurt. It was heaven, and it was hell. He prayed for it to end while hoping it never did. His voice failed him and all his mouth could do was hang open in a silent scream as tears rolled down his cheeks. Finally, the vibrations in his ass ceased and his orgasm finally came to an end. Utterly spent, Yuuri promptly passed out on Viktor's lap. Viktor reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, using it to clean himself and Yuuri up. He held the young Japanese man in his arms, nuzzling his hair and luxuriating in the rich scent of that perfume he loved so much on him. Feeling a bit guilty at perhaps having pushed Yuuri a bit too far, he settled back as comfortably as he could on the chair, vowing to wait till Yuuri could at least walk properly on his own again. He wasn't done with his lover yet. Not by a longshot.

…to be continued…

_additional information_

Wine: Peregrine Ridge American Oak Blend Shiraz

Yuuri's 'gift': Wireless-Rotating-Massagers-Massager-Products/dp/B07RB3CDZY/ref=sr_1_45?keywords=wireless+butt+plug+men&qid=1559560118&s=gateway&sr=8-45

EDP – Eau de Parfum: stronger and more concentrated than EDTs (Eau de Toilette)

The perfume I referenced is this one: Gucci Pour Homme II. I have it, and even though it's for men, I wear it. It drives ME wild. LOL


	3. Indulgence

As Yuuri's eyes fluttered open, his vision filled with blue. After blinking a few times, he realized that its source was Viktor's stunning eyes. The Russian man was staring intently down at him, the power of the gaze sending little shivers racing down his spine. He looked around and saw that he was still out in the back yard, and currently propped up on one of the chairs. He rubbed at his eyes and sat up straighter on the chair, suppressing a yawn with the back of his hand. Viktor reached out with a hand and gently stroked his hair.

"Now, now...none of _that_ Yuuri. The night is still young and I haven't finished having my way with you yet."

"What happened? Why was I out cold?"

"Ah, that would be due to my little 'gift' to you. You enjoyed it _immensely_, my dear. The pleasure was rather intense and you passed out shortly after you came."

Yuuri's face turned a pretty shade of red as he recalled the events that had led up to his unplanned nap.

"That...that was the most intense orgasm I have had in my _whole life_. It felt like it went on forever."

"Mmm, it was a thing of pure beauty. Watching you so lost in pleasure was the ultimate reward. Tell me Yuuri, do you think you can stand at the moment?"

"Uh...I'm not sure I can. I think feeling your gift move inside me might just cause a relapse."

Viktor smiled and reached for a cloth bundle on the nearby table.

"That won't be a problem, it's right here. I took the liberty of removing it while you were passed out."

Yuuri pushed himself up and off the chair, stretching his arms overhead once he was fully upright. He felt a bit empty without the sex toy inside him, but was glad that at least he could stand. It was a rather substantial size and had filled him up to the brim. He took a few tentative steps and breathed a sigh of relief once he realized that he could walk just fine.

Viktor stood up, walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Excellent. Now, I want you to go back to your room. There's another little note there with instructions. I'll join you in a few minutes."

Curious as to what Viktor had planned for him next, Yuuri did as he was told and made his way to the bedroom. When he entered the room, he immediately noticed the lilac envelope on the bed. He hurried over and tore into it, eagerly removing the slip of paper inside.

_note 4_

Sexiest Yuuri,

We are now at the final stage of our evening of indulgence. Reach into your right jacket pocket, you will find the blindfold there. Then, strip off all your clothes. Make yourself comfortable on the bed and then place the blindfold snugly over your eyes. No peeking! Wait for me my love, I'll join you soon.

Forever Yours,

Viktor.

_end note 4_

Yuuri smirked and shook his head as he put the note back into the envelope. He had never imagined that Viktor would turn out to be this kinky. He felt extremely lucky that he had managed to fall for such a man. Viktor was truly the complete package. He reached into the jacket pocket and removed the blindfold and placed it on the bed before removing the jacket and hanging it up. He loosened the tie and then tossed it onto the bed. Next to come off was the shirt, and he paused to admire the color once more before placing it back on its own hangar. He picked up the tie and added it to the same hangar. He then unbuttoned and unzipped the dress pants, folding them up and adding them to the hangar with the jacket on it. He removed the sock garters before slipping his socks off and tossing them in the hamper. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxer briefs and shimmied them off his hips before stepping out of them. With a flick of his wrist, they then joined the socks in the hamper. He climbed onto the bed and placed his pillow upright behind him before leaning back on it and putting on the blindfold. Then, he waited.

A short while later, there was a knock at the door.

"Yuuuuuuuri, are you properly indecent?"

Yuuri laughed as he heard Viktor's question from the other side of the door.

"Yes Viktor, I'm _very_ indecent."

Yuuri heard the door open and then Viktor step inside the room. He heard the door close, and then also some strange clinking sounds, which intrigued him greatly. _I wonder what Viktor is up to. _

"Wow! Yuuri, you look amazing!"

"Oh, so you don't think that I looked amazing earlier?"

"Yuuri, you _always_ look amazing. You're just _extra_ amazing when you're naked."

"So, what have you got planned for me, dear Viktor?"

"Oh, it wouldn't be very fun if I told you, now would it? You just need to sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Alright Viktor, do what you will with me, I am yours."

Yuuri heard some scraping noises coming from the nightstand and surmised that something was being moved around. Something was then set down on it and he heard the same strange clinking noise again. Viktor leaned in close and whispered into Yuuri's ear.

"Perfect Yuuri. Absolutely perfect."

Viktor's hot breath tickled his ear and set off a chain of little tremors down his neck that quickly spread to the rest of his body. Before he had time to think about what was coming next, something extremely cold and wet dripped onto his left nipple, causing it to harden and become erect instantly.

"G-aaa-ah! That's cold! What the…mhhhm."

The cold sensation was immediately replaced by searing heat as Viktor's hot mouth wrapped around it and suckled. Yuuri didn't know if it was because he had just experienced something cold, but Viktor's mouth felt much hotter than usual. He felt his cock twitch awake between his legs and his hips made a small involuntary jerk off the bed. The same mouth then latched onto his right nipple, and a searing heat enveloped his flesh. He hadn't imagined it, Viktor's mouth _was_ much hotter than normal.

"Ngh…your mouth is _so_ hot! How is it so damn hot?"

"Why Yuuri, I was simply born this way. The hot mouth is part of the package!"

Yuuri chuckled, reaching out blindly to swat playfully at his Russian lover.

"Well, yes, obviously. But you know what I'm actually talking about, smartass."

"A magician never reveals their secrets."

Yuuri's back sank into the mattress as something incredibly cold was placed on his mid-chest and slid slowly down to his navel.

"Argh! Fuuuck, that's cold!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than a long hot stripe traced the same path in the opposite direction, ending in soft love bite at the base of his neck. Yuuri moaned loudly, the alternating extremes in temperature wreaking havoc on his system and having a very significant effect on his cock.

"Viktor, are you using…ice?"

Yuuri felt a finger tapping at the tip of his nose.

"Bingo!"

Yuuri then felt a cold pair of lips sucking at his neck but as Viktor opened his mouth, his heated tongue darted out and licked over the spot that had just been cold. Yuuri tilted his head back to expose more of his neck to Viktor's exploration. He felt some weight shift on the bed and then Viktor was straddling him, the man's obvious arousal pushing down on his own. Yuuri whined as he felt the hardness, lifting his hips off the bed to increase the contact pressure.

"Mmm, I love how responsive you are, Yuuri."

"Only when it comes to you, koibito."

"What does that word mean, Yuri?"

"It means 'lover'."

"Oh, I see! In Russian it's 'lyubovnik'."

Yuuri ground his hips up into Viktor and licked his lips seductively.

"Don't keep me waiting, lyubovnik. I need you."

Viktor groaned and ground his own hips back into Yuuri in response. Yuuri smirked, unable to hide his pleasure at being able to have such an effect on his lover.

"God, you sound _so_ hot when you speak Russian."

Yuuri felt Viktor reach for the nightstand and then heard the clinking sounds of ice once more. He braced his body for the imminent thermal shock, but was instead surprised when he felt Viktor's cold lips covering his own. The man's tongue pushed up against his lips, demanding entrance, and he opened his mouth. He made a small startled noise when his mouth flooded with cold and an ice cube was pushed into it. He immediately pushed the ice cube back into Viktor's mouth and a vigorous game of 'tongue potato*****' ensued. Once the ice cube had fully melted, Viktor pulled away. Yuuri's mouth was a bit numb from the cold and he licked his lips in an attempt to warm them up. He heard Viktor reaching for the nightstand once more and really hoped that he was going to come back with something hot again. He breathed a sigh of relief as a pair of now scorching hot lips locked onto his own. He moaned as he brought his hands up to cup Viktor's face and pull him in closer. Yuuri detected a subtle flavor of honey and lemon in Viktor's kiss and came to the conclusion that the source of the heat must have been from a tea of sorts. When Viktor pulled away again, Yuuri smiled.

"Mmmm, that was nice. But Viktor, you're way too overdressed for this."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right, dear Yuuri. Allow me to fix that."

Viktor pushed himself off Yuuri's lap and began divesting himself of his clothes. Yuuri fisted a hand around his arousal, slowly stroking himself as he listened to the quiet rustling of clothes.

"Tell me what you're doing right now, Viktor. Describe it to me."

"I've begun slipping my jacket off my shoulders. It's slowly sliding down my back, Yuuri. Can you hear it?"

"Yes, Viktor."

"I've taken the jacket off now and it's in a heap on the floor. I've pulled my tie loose and removed it."

Yuuri heard some more rustling sounds and then gasped when he felt something silky-soft rubbing along his thigh.

"Remove your hand, Yuuri."

Yuuri released his weeping cock and it slapped heavily onto his abdomen. He allowed his hands to fall to his sides and waited with bated breath for whatever Viktor had planned for him. Without his sight, he truly had no idea what the man was going to do. Suddenly, the silkiness moved further up his thigh and then was dragged along his arousal from base to tip. He cried out at the incredible velvety sensation on his sensitive flesh. Not being able to see what was happening had heightened his sense of touch, and it was driving his nerve endings haywire. He felt the tie being wrapped around his hardened length, and when Viktor's hand gripped him, a sob was ripped from his throat.

"How does it feel Yuri?"

Yuuri was having a difficult time formulating words as his mind was completely flooded by the imagery of what Viktor was doing to him. All he could do was grunt and groan as his body writhed in response. When Viktor began leisurely stroking him, Yuuri threw his head back and fisted his hands in the bedsheets. His over-sensitized cock was wrapped snugly in a silky cocoon of ecstasy. The smooth fabric of the tie was a bit cool to the touch, and felt like heaven against his searing skin. The relief was short-lived, however, as Yuuri's nubile flesh was set ablaze by each deliberate pump of Viktor's hand. All the different sensations were conspiring against him, and Yuuri knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"V-Viktor…I'm…gonna…ngh…"

"No Yuuri, not yet."

Viktor abruptly released Yuuri's cock and removed the silk tie. Yuuri sighed at the loss of contact, suddenly bereft of the litany of sensations that had previously inundated his senses. He took a few deep breaths and walked himself backward off the edge of the impending orgasm. He heard more rustling sounds and assumed that Viktor had finished getting undressed. He felt the man get back on the bed and moaned appreciatively when a hot, naked and aroused body was suddenly covering his own. Viktor snaked his arms under Yuuri's back and rocked his hips forward. Yuuri brought his own hands up and anchored himself on Viktor's shoulders. He was so much more aware of the heat between them and the feeling of each place their skin met and rubbed together. Their cocks were pressed intimately together and Yuuri was slowly being driven wild by desire.

"Viktor…how long do you plan on torturing me? I'm at my wit's end here."

The Russian man placed languid open-mouthed kisses along the column of Yuuri's neck, pausing to nibble delicately at a few chosen locations.

"You seem to have forgotten a little comment you made to me back when we had our little tryst in your car. I believe your exact words were 'When we get home, you can tease and torture me, love me, and take me in any way you choose, and as many times as you want.' Do you remember that Yuuri?"

The Japanese man gulped audibly as the memory of his words to Viktor during his lust-filled haze came rushing back to him. He he knew right there and then, that he was in for it.

"Y-y-yeah…I remember, now."

"Good. So you really have no say in how this evening goes, my dear. I'm systematically going through your list and checking off each box. So you'll just have to grin and bear it, love."

To emphasize his point, Viktor removed one of his hands from Yuuri's back and reached down to give his cock a hard squeeze. Yuuri twisted and writhed in an attempt to get away from Viktor's hand, but the older man pressed all his weight down on him and held him tighter as he resumed the torture on his cock.

Viktor brought his lips back to Yuuri's neck and sucked vigorously at his pulse point, stopping periodically to nip at the delectable flesh. Yuuri's cries grew louder and higher in pitch with each passing second, and once Viktor sensed that Yuuri was on the edge of orgasm once more, he backed off. Yuuri sobbed with frustration as he was denied release once again.

"Patience, Yuuri. Your release will be that much sweeter when it finally comes. I'm rather enjoying all this teasing and I intend to have my fun with you."

Viktor gave Yuuri one last kiss before pushing himself off and sitting up on the bed. His eyes hungrily roved the younger man's hot, sweaty and flushed body and he moaned. His gaze settled on Yuuri's arousal, its flesh dark red and purple from the buildup of blood.

"You're so beautiful, Yuuri. So perfect for me."

Yuuri did not speak, his chest heaved and his ragged breaths Viktor's only answer as they filled the room. Viktor reached for the small bottle of warming lube he had brought for the occasion, popped the cap and squeezed some onto his fingers. When he brought his slick fingers to Yuuri's entrance, the man jumped slightly, surprised by the sudden contact.

"Shh, it's OK, Yuuri. Sorry I startled you. Just relax and let me stretch you."

"Ngh…yes, Viktor."

Viktor began slow concentric circles at Yuuri's puckered orifice. The warming lube had an immediate effect on the Japanese man and he was moaning wantonly before a finger was even inserted. Viktor took his time teasing Yuuri's ruckled flesh, enjoying each little sound and gasp that his actions drew out. When Viktor eventually slipped the first finger inside, Yuuri's back arched off the bed and he mewled shamelessly. That one finger quickly became two and by the third finger, Yuuri was an incoherent babbling mess on the bed. Viktor slowly pulled his fingers out and wiped them on some nearby tissue. He then reached for the pièce de résistance on the nightstand, checking it over to make sure that it was primed for use.

"I'm going to touch you again, Yuuri. Are you ready?"

"Gods, yes, please! I've been ready for _hours_ now."

Viktor smiled wickedly, glad that Yuuri was still wearing the blindfold and couldn't see what he had in his hand. He brought the item up to Yuuri's entrance and rubbed at it with a finger, re-activating the leftover warming lube. When he fed the first sphere past the outer ring of muscle, Yuuri's ass greedily swallowed it up. The second sphere, slightly bigger, also went in without resistance.

"Viktor? What the hell is that going in my ass? Are those…anal beads?!"

"Wow! Yuuri, you're so amazing! You have _two_ correct guesses tonight!"

"Seriously? Did you bring an entire sex store back with you from Russia?"

Viktor hummed happily as he continued feeding the increasingly bigger beads into Yuuri's eager hole, watching with rapt fascination as they stretched out the opening before being gobbled up hungrily.

"I've been single for a _long_ time, Yuuri. My career never allowed me to have time for love, but I've always had needs. Over the course of my adult career, I've amassed quite the collection of paraphernalia, and now I finally have someone to use it all on!"

Yuuri groaned as he felt growing resistance from the increasingly bigger beads.

"Have you ever used anal beads before, Yuuri?"

"Nghh…no…can't say…ngh…that I have."

Viktor clapped his hands together, his overwhelming glee at Yuuri's answer blatantly obvious.

"Great! You're in for a treat!"

Yuuri grunted as another bead was drawn inside, but was wholly unprepared for Viktor's hot mouth to be suddenly wrapped around his hyper-sensitive flesh. Yuuri screamed, his back arching fully off the bed.

"Ahhh! God, Viktor...g-ahhh!"

Viktor ignored his cries, fervently and ruthlessly bobbing his head up and down his impossibly hard cock. Close as he already was to orgasm, it didn't take much to send him over the edge. As he began emptying himself into Viktor's mouth, the man reached down and started pulling the anal beads out at the same time. Yuuri _howled_ as his hips bucked and thrashed on the bed, his arms flailing wildly at his sides. If Yuuri thought that that was going to be the end of things, however, he was sorely mistaken. No sooner had Viktor's mouth left his now-flaccid cock that he felt his legs spread open and the head of the man's arousal push against his entrance. Yuuri lay back limply on the bed, his boneless body physically unable to even twitch without assistance.

"Ughnn, I can't move. I want to hold you but I can't move my arms."

"It's OK Yuuri, you don't need to move...just feel."

Viktor continued pushing forward until he was completely seated inside him, fully filling his lover. As he allowed his eyes to wander, he made a surprised little noise.

"Yuuri! You're incredible! I thought you said you couldn't move?"

The Japanese man was clearly confused.

"Um, I can't?"

"Well, your dick didn't get the memo. It's getting all hard again!"

Yuuri laughed weakly from his prone position on the bed.

"Hmm, my trainers always _did_ tell me that I have inhuman levels of stamina."

"Well, color me impressed. I'm going to start moving now, are you ready?"

Yuuri smiled, despite his exhaustion he was more than ready to have Viktor fuck him senseless.

"Fuck me."

Viktor smiled.

"Gladly!"

Viktor pulled his hips backward, the slow drag of his departing cock drawing a contented moan from Yuuri's lips. He then rocked his hips forward and began thrusting into him, filling him to the brink with his hardness. Once Yuuri had fully hardened again, he pulled out and rolled his lover onto his stomach, positioning some pillows under his hips to prop his muscular ass into the air. He reached for the little bottle of lube and squeezed a liberal amount onto his hand before rubbing it along his length and dribbling some onto Yuuri's ass. He tossed the bottle onto the floor before placing a hand on each toned ass-cheek and spreading them apart, and then lining up against his entrance once more. Without wasting another second, Viktor plunged deeply to the hilt, earning him a whining cry from his lover's lips. The Russian man angled his hips downward, aiming for that magical spot that would cause Yuuri to see stars. Judging by the sudden change in the Japanese man's vocalizations, he'd found it. Their grunts and moans filled the room, accompanied by the sounds of heated flesh slapping together.

"Ahh, Yuuri... you just feel too good. I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me, Viktor. Fill me up!"

With one final and brutal thrust, Viktor cried out his release, Yuuri's own quieter one following him shortly after. Viktor pulled out, reaching for a nearby damp hand towel he'd prepared earlier to wipe himself and Yuuri down.

"Mmm, Yuuri sure is amazing!"

Viktor grabbed hold of his lover's hips and rolled him onto his back, only to come face-to-face with a slumbering Yuuri. Viktor smiled, Yuuri's soft little snoring sounds only adding to the cuteness of the moment. He took the soiled pillow away, removing the pillowcase and taking it to the bathroom for a quick rinse before tossing it into the washing machine. He headed back to the room and crawled into the small bed with his lover. They were going to have to do something about their sleeping arrangements soon. Each bed was fine for one occupant, but not quite big enough for two. After rearranging Yuuri snugly into his arms, Viktor planted a quick kiss on the man's nose before also drifting off to sleep.

**_terminology_ **

Like 'hot potato' but using tongues and an ice cube.


End file.
